Reading Victoire's Story
by sometimesfairytalesdocometrue
Summary: When a notebook falls out of nowhere with a story on it which was supposedly written by their unborn daughter/niece/grandchild the Weasleys don't really know what's going on. But reading Victoire Weasley's story of her 7th year at Hogwarts gives the Weasleys hope and helps them move on from Fred's death.
1. Chapter 1

**JKR owns HP. I've used the epilogue for the first chapter they read but all the other chapters will be written by me in Victoire's POV seeing as she's the oldest grandchild.**

A week after the Battle of Hogwarts and everyone was feeling the pain of the after-math of war. But the Weasleys were probably having the worst time.

Molly and Arthur tried to go back to living life normally but Molly cried at every mention of her deceased son.

Bill was desperately trying to bring his family back together but he often failed, confining in only his wife.

Charlie stayed in England and quit his job in Romania to look after his two favourite women, his mum and sister.

Percy was trying to regain the trust of his family and was probably the only one who was succeeding in their endeavours.

George had taking it the hardest, no one had seen him smile since that fateful night.

Ron, while happy that he had finally gotten together with Hermione, often shut himself in his room, not wanting to talk to anyone.

And sweet little Ginny, well she was dealing with watching her whole family fall apart and she cried in Harry's arms every night.

This family needed a little bit of hope.

One day, when Andromeda and Teddy were round, the whole family plus Harry and Hermione were sat in the living room when all of a sudden a notebook fell out of nowhere and a note followed promptly.

Arthur walked forward and hesitantly picked up the note. He read:

_Dear Weasleys, Uncle Harry, Aunt Hermione, Aunty Andy and Teddy,_

_You're probably wondering why a notebook and this note have just fallen out of nowhere. I'll get to that._

_My name is Victoire Gabrielle Lupin, née Weasley; I am the first daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley and am 23 years old. The story on the notebook is true; it recounts the happenings of 1__st__ September 2017 and the rest of that year when I was 17 years old. The first chapter is written in the third person but the rest is my first person. It holds hope for your futures and I hope it will help you along the road to getting over Uncle Fred's passing._

_Oh the family tree, right here we go:_

_Maman and Daddy= Me, Dominique (now 17, in the story 11) and Louis (now 15, story 9)._

_Uncle Charlie and Aunty Emily= Millie (now 16, story 10)._

_Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey= Molly and Lucy (now 20, story 14)._

_Uncle George and Aunty Angelina= Fred and Roxanne (now 18, story 12)._

_Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione= Rose (now 17, story 11) and Hugo (now 15, story 9)._

_Uncle Harry and Aunty Ginny= James (now 18, story 12), Albus (now 17, story 11) and Lily (now 15, story 9)._

_Teddy and I= Gabrielle (now 2, story not born yet)._

_There you go all the Weasleys or Potters or Lupins._

_I love you all,_

_Tori._

They all sat in shock, staring at the notebook when suddenly, Teddy let out a deafening wail and reached for the book which contained the story.

"Someone wants to read that book." Harry laughed relieving Andromeda of the infant.

"Let me just check it's safe." Arthur said, looking fearfully at the book; but after a few waves of his wand he grinned. "It's fine, shall I read first?" Without waiting for an answer he picked the book up.

**"Nineteen Years Later,"** He read.

**Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September was crisp as an apple, and as the little family bobbed across the rumbling road toward the great sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. Two large cages tattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the redheaded girl trailed fearfully behind her brothers, clutching her father's arm.**

"Aw. Sounds like you Gin." Bill said, winking at his little sister who glared at him.

**"It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Harry told her.**

**"Two years," sniffed Lily. "I want to go now!"**

"That poor girl, one year without anyone was bad enough, I couldn't even imagine two!" Ginny exclaimed and everyone laughed, causing her to pout.

**The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten, Albus' voice drifted back to Harry over the surrounding clamor; his sons had resumed the argument they had started in the car.**

"That poor kid," Charlie laughed. "Albus! Sounds like us hey Perce, always arguing."

Percy laughed and rolled his eyes.

**"I won't! I won't be a Slytherin!"**

**"James, give it a rest!" said Ginny.**

**"I only said he might be," said James, grinning at his younger brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slyth-"**

**But James caught his mother's eye and fell silent.**

"Gin's got the look, Gin's got the look!" The five brothers exclaimed.

"Oh, shut up you immature prats!"

**The five Potters approached the barrier. With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger brother, James took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A moment later, he had vanished.**

"Someone sounds a bit like his grandfather." Andromeda laughed.

**"You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalizing on the momentary absence of his brother.**

**"Every day, if you want us to," said Ginny.**

**"Not every day," said Albus quickly, "James says most people only get letters from home about once a month."**

"Yeah mum, not everyday," Ron laughed.

"Shut up," Ginny said blushing.

**"We wrote to James three times a week last year," said Ginny.**

**"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Harry put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother."**

"This James kid sounds great," George beamed**.**

It was like everyone was momentarily paralyzed. Then all the hugs started.

"Good Merlin, I just smiled! Keep reading Dad."

**Side by side, they pushed the second trolley forward, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came. Instead, the family emerged onto platform nine and three-quarters, which was obscured by thick white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist, into which James had already disappeared.**

**"Where are they?" asked Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they made their way down the platform.**

"I wonder who he is looking for." Ron said, with a puzzled expression.

"You and Hermione probably." Harry grinned, winking at his best friend.

**"We'll find them," said Ginny reassuringly.**

**But the vapour was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud, Harry thought he heard Percy discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and was quite glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello. . . .**

"Sorry Percy." Harry apologized.

"Don't worry, I was probably rambling anyway." Percy grinned.

**"I think that's them, Al," said Ginny suddenly.**

**A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily, and Albus had drawn right up to them.**

**"Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved.**

**Rose, who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him.**

"Has to be your daughter Hermione," Ginny exclaimed.

"Oi, thanks Gin, love you too." Hermione laughed.

**"Parked all right, then?" Ron asked Harry. "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confound the examiner."**

**"No, I didn't," said Hermione, "I had complete faith in you."**

**"As a matter of fact, I did Confund him," Ron whispered to Harry,**

Everyone was laughing at that and Hermione rolled her eyes and said "Of course you did."

**as together they lifted Albus's trunk and owl onto the train. "I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it, I can use a Supersensory Charm for that."**

"Oh, OK."

**Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother, having an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts.**

"I hope they are the same age too." Hermione said excitedly. "That would really be great."

"Yeah, it looks like they are," Ginny said.

**"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure."**

"Ronald!" Molly exclaimed.

**"Ron!"**

**Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn.**

**"He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention.**

"Idiot," Ginny said shaking her head.

**Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.**

**"Look who it is."**

**Draco Malfoy**

"Good god! Poor you guys! Honestly Ron, why did you point him out?" Charlie exclaimed, making everyone laugh at him.

**was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry. Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again.**

"So you don't hate each other in the future," Andromeda said. "That's great."

**"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath.**

"Poor kid," Ron laughed.

**"Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."**

**"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"**

**"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."**

Everyone was laughing again.

**"Hey!"**

**James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl, and trolley, and was evidently bursting with news.**

**"Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly,**

"But wait, wouldn't he be out of school?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, he should be. He's probably just saying goodbye." Percy said.

**pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!"**

"I did not need to know that." Bill said, making a disgusted face. Fleur laughed.

**He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.**

**"Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin!**

"Someone's a gossip!" George laughed.

**And I asked Teddy what he was doing -"**

**"You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are so like Ron -"**

**"Hey," Ron said.**

**"- and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's snogging her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear.**

**"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily ecstatically. "Teddy would really be part of the family then!"**

"Well, Lily really does seem to like Teddy." Bill laughed.

**"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry "Why don't we just invite him to live with is and have done with it?"**

**"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing with Al-Teddy could have my room!"**

"James must really love him to be willing to share a room with his brother," Ron said, looking at his brothers.

**"No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."**

Everyone was laughing.

"Got ourselves a pair of pranksters I guess, Harry." Ginny laughed.

"Oh Merlin!"

**He checked the battered old watch that had once been Fabian Prewett's.**

"After all that time you kept it." Molly said tearing up.

"Of course, Molly, I love it."

**"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."**

**"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him.**

**"Mum! I can't give a professor love!"**

"Neville's a professor, I can imagine that." Hermione smiled.

**"But you know Neville-"**

**James rolled his eyes.**

**"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love. . . ."**

"Yeah mum, what are you thinking," Ron laughed again until Ginny sent him a glare.

**Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus.**

**"See you later, Al. Watch out for the thestrals."**

**"I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!"**

"I really like that James kid," George laughed.

**But James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him, gave his father a fleeting hug, then leapt onto the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends.**

**"Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Harry told Albus. "They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."**

**Ginny kissed Albus good-bye.**

"Uh, poor kid."

"GEORGE! HEY!"

**"See you at Christmas."**

**"Bye, Al," said Harry as his son hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you're learned how. And don't let James wind you up."**

"Very good advice on all accounts Harry," Molly smiled.

**"What if I'm in Slytherin?"**

**The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was.**

**Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes.**

**"Ablus Severus," Harry said quietly,**

"Oh Harry," George said. "You name your son after the greasy git who needed to be introduced to shampoo."

"GEORGE WEASLEY! THE MAN WAS ON OUR SIDE!" Molly exclaimed.

**so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on the train, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."**

**"But just say-"**

**"-then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matter to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."**

**"Really?"**

**"It did for me," said Harry.**

**He had never told any of his children that before, and he saw the wonder in Albus' face when he said it. But now the door were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents swarming forward for final kisses, last-minute reminders, Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned toward Harry.**

**"Why are they all staring?" demanded Albus as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students.**

**"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me, I'm extremely famous."**

**Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed.**

"You mean they don't know, you sent them off to Hogwarts without them knowing!" Andromeda exclaimed.

"I'm sure we had a reason, Andy." Harry said calmly.

**The train began to more, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him. . . .**

**The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell.**

**"He'll be alright," murmured Ginny.**

**As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead.**

**"I know he will."**

**The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well.**

"Well that was insightful." George smiled. "Ready for the next chapter?"

Suddenly another note fell. George picked it up and began to read.

_Dear Everyone,_

_Before you read the next chapter, I need to warn you about something._

_I was 17 and in love so there may be some weird musings and maybe some descriptive er, scenes. I know Daddy will be the most concerned__. Trust me, I am not some bat eyed bimbo._

_Tori_

"Oh god, I am not looking forwards to the next chapters." Bill looked like he wanted to puke.

"Look at you all protective and the girl's not even born yet!" Ginny joked and took the notebook from her father. "OK, the next chapter's called My Sister's Insanity."


	2. Chapter 2 and An Interesting Visitor

**JKR owns HP**

Ginny started to read:

**Dominique gave me a weird look as I settled into my seat in the compartment.**

"I wonder what that's about?" Bill asked.

"Wait so the story's being told by Victoire?" George asked.

"Yes." Hermione said.

"And Dominique's her sister?"

"Yes."

"Ah, sister stuff, always fun." George laughed.

"How would you know?" Harry asked.

"**What is it now?" I asked.**

"They don't seem to like each other that much." Molly looked upset.

"Mum we're two sentences in, how can you tell?" Percy asked.

"There's a vibe."

"**You just have to make a scene don't you?" she asked rolling her eyes. I sighed, she always did this.**

"Molly's right, defiantly something going on there." Andromeda added as Teddy squirmed on her lap.

"**Me? You're an attention hog Dominique! Ever since you were born- I've been second!" Honestly, the girl couldn't bear it for one second if the limelight was off her.**

"Oh good god!" Fleur threw her head in her hands. "I'll be a terrible mother."

Bill rubbed her back and assured it wasn't her fault.

"Bill's right Fleur, you'll be a great mother." Ginny smiled.

"**WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME!? MAYBE IT WAS BECAUSE I WAS A BABY?! 'CAUSE BABIES DO HAVE A TENDANCY TO NEED ATTENTION!"**

"Oh she's angry!" George said, staring at the notebook.

"Nothing like sisters arguing." Hermione smiled.

**I sighed again, trying to keep a cool head. "Yes babies Dominique, you're 14, you're not a baby anymore and yet you continue to do this over and over. Nothing good can ever happen to me, can it?"**

"Oh so she's one of those." Charlie said and Bill threw him a dirty look, looking at his crying wife as her sobs turned into wails.

Bill placed her on his lap and stroked her hair, glaring at his brother.

**I felt kind of rude but it was true.**

**I was playing with Teddy when I was 4 and she cried until he gave her attention. My parents awwed at her.**

This just made Fleur cry more.

"I'm terrible!" She wailed.

**She always blows out the candles on my birthday cakes and my parents laugh.**

Bill's face was getting more and more worried as this section went on, why were they so ignorant?

**She ripped up my Hogwarts letter when it arrived and my parents put it down to her not wanting me to go.**

Bill's eyes widened and buried his face in his wife's hair.

**I got my first boyfriend at 15 and she kissed him, she was 11!**

"Well that's a low!" George added.

"I agree, all I want to know is why?" Arthur asked.

**And now, I was finally with a guy I love and I was happy. We announced our relationship and she stormed off going on about making a scene. Hypocrite.**

The kids laughed and Molly rolled her eyes.

**It had always been that way and probably always would be. My parents swore that Dominique was tragically misunderstood; truthfully she's just an annoying swat.**

"I really like Victoire, she seems great." George said.

"That's good, seeing as she's your niece." Ron added, smirking.

**I love my parents to pieces but they couldn't see how much Dominique wanted to ruin my life.**

"OK, that's typical teenager." Hermione said.

"Can you blame her? It seems to be true." Ginny added.

**I don't blame them, they brought us up beautifully. **

Fleur looked up at this; maybe she hadn't done an awful job after all?

**Maman was always kind; I had never heard her shout. **

Fleur let out a breath, she didn't see too bad.

**Daddy was loving and gentle. They were the best parents you could ask for but they were also a little strict on curfews. Dominique was never back.**

"Ah so she's just a little rebellious, get's that from her uncle I guess." Arthur reassured Bill and Fleur who smiled back.

**My phone rang and I picked it up, smiling when I saw it was Teddy.**

**Dominique sighed dramatically and stormed out, I rolled my eyes.**

"She does seem like a bit of a drama queen." Ron said.

"Who Victoire?" Charlie asked.

"No Dominique. I mean who else kicks up a fuss when a phone rings?"

The family shrugged.

"**Hey beautiful." I smiled at the sweetness in Teddy's voice. **

"Aww." The girls cooed, making the guys roll their eyes.

"**Hey you." I sighed looking after Dominique.**

"All that fighting must really get to her." Ginny said, knowing what fighting does to you.

"**You fighting with Nicki again?" He voiced turned softer, more concerned.**

"This must happen a lot then." Andromeda added.

"**Yeah. She swears we were kissing just to make a scene." I rolled my eyes.**

**Teddy laughed, "I bet you just rolled your eyes." I laughed along.**

"**You know me too well."**

"Well aren't they adorable." Charlie laughed.

"You know what's weird? Teddy's here in the room but we're reading about him as a nineteen year old." Ginny said and everyone turned to look at the now sleeping baby.

"**Just ignore her; she's not worth your time. You know her, there always has to be a drama."**

"That's good advice." Molly smiled and Arthur chuckled at her.

"**I know, it's just frustrating. I've got to go but I'll write to you later, Merlin I wish muggle devices worked in Hogwarts."**

**Teddy laughed, "I'll await your owl, Head Girl. I love you."**

"**Love you too."**

Bill had been silent throughout that whole part, trying to deduct and infer things about his daughter's relationship and it seemed healthy.

**I had barely hung up the phone when the compartment door slid open and Rose poked her head around.**

Hermione grinned and looked at her boyfriend who grinned back.

"**Was that Teddy?" She asked grinning at me.**

**I laughed and nodded, sliding my phone into my back pocket.**

"**You two are really sweet." I laughed again.**

"Aww, their first supporter." George pretended to well up.

"**You're sucking up! What do you want?" I asked teasingly.**

Everyone laughed.

"**Can you French plait my hair?" She looked up at me.**

"**Sure kiddo, why didn't you just ask?"**

"She seems to be the motherly figure." Fleur said.

"Well, there are a lot of them, kids I mean and Victoire is the oldest." Ginny reasoned.

**I sat Rose in front of me and French plaited the first section of her hair back, securing it with curvy grips. **

**When I was finished, I showed her in the mirror and she grinned up at me.**

"Aww, she seems adorable!" Molly smiled at her youngest son.

"**Thank you!" She wrapped her arms tightly around my waist and it wasn't until I felt the tears on my top that I knew something was wrong. **

"Oh God, what's wrong?" Hermione buried her head in Ron's shoulder.

**I pulled away and held her at arm's length, bending down to her height.**

"**Hey, what's up Rosie-Posie?" I asked, using her childhood nickname.**

"**Some of the boys were making fun of my hair and my braces." She hid her face in my neck.**

"Aww, well that's horrible, it's just braces." Ginny said.

"I'm sure she's gorgeous, I mean with Hermione's genes she's got to be." Ron smiled down at his girlfriend.

"**Hey, hey, look at me, Rose you are a beautiful girl and I'm not just saying that, you are! If those silly boys want to make fun of you, screw them! In ten years when you're working in some high end job, they'll be working in a muggle fast food restaurant." I looked her straight in the eye and she stared back before moving away.**

"Victoire seems really sweet." Andromeda smiled and Teddy giggled, making the room laugh.

"**That's easy for you to say Tori! You're stunningly beautiful and all the boys stare at you!"**

"So she's stunningly beautiful, interesting." Charlie said, looking on.

"Why? She is Fleur's child." Bill pointed out.

"And yours William!" Molly admonished.

**She hid her head in her hands and I walked over.**

**I held out my hand and she took it with a confused look as we walked out of the compartment. I have to prove something to her.**

"They seem to have a really good bond." Arthur said, smiling.

"So who wants to…"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Arthur went to answer it.

He opened the door and his eyes widened at who stood behind it.

"Hi Grandpa."


End file.
